


"...aww, I'm out of Great Balls."

by prncesspeach1747



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Monsta X Fic Bingo, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prncesspeach1747/pseuds/prncesspeach1747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kihyun and Hoseok try to plan a relaxing trip to Sokcho, but Pokemon Go has ways of ruining their week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...aww, I'm out of Great Balls."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 of the Monsta X bingo prompt thingie. Sorta combining my love of Pokemon with comedy and Monsta X --- I'm so sorry in advance because I suck at comedy and I really hope this is okay ;;

** Roadside Emergency! **

“Ki hyung, stop!”

“Dude, why?”

“Just stop!”

“Not until you tell me why!”

“Just bloody stop—nevermind…”

With that one, monotone note, Kihyun slams on the brakes and the van screeches to a halt on the side of the road. He ignores the mild look of amusement and exasperation that Hoseok gives him from the passenger seat and half turns so he’s able to glare effectively at Jooheon and Changkyun, both of whom are staring intently at their phones. As if able to sense the danger about to come their way, the two youngest members of their group slowly look up to meet Kihyun’s almost murderous look.

“…there was a Dratini.” 

Changkyun’s sheepish attempt at apologizing to the elder male comes as he points to the little image in the bottom of his phone. There, where his finger hovers, is a silhouette of one of the rarer Pokémon to be found in the hit sensation that is Pokémon Go. Despite the fact that most of the country doesn’t support the app, the boys have been able to play sporadically with random trips to Sokcho, and this week’s trip is no exception. Unfortunately, Kihyun has already had to stop four times for Pokémon that randomly pop up, only to have the boys miss them or have them not appear entirely.

And he’s kind of sick of it.

“…no more Pokémon hunting until we get to the campsite, okay? And stop yelling at me to stop while I’m driving.”

He waits until both boys nod before turning back to the front of the car. Hoseok chuckles and leans over to press a kiss to Kihyun’s jaw, earning a groan from the five in the back. “Don’t worry, Kihyun. They’ll be good.”

Grumbling under his breath, the male pulls back out onto the road and for the better half of an hour, everything’s quiet and calm. He can almost believe that things will be like this for the last two hours of their trip. And then…

“Hey, look! A Farfetch’d!”

 

*** 

 

** Mishap Number 1 **

 

Things are good for the better half of the day. They stop to get food, because Hoseok’s sick of the dramatic moans of ‘ _we’re dying back here,’_   _‘feeeeeed us’_  and maybe he’s a little bit hungry too. So they stop to buy ddeokkbokki and several rolls of kimbap before making their way to the small campsite they’ve been using for the past six months. Luckily, it’s out of the way and not a lot of people know about it, so it’s empty when they arrive.

The three younger boys opt to eat first, but Hyunwoo is more than happy to help Kihyun and Hoseok attempt to set up the three tents. They get the first up with little problem, except Hoseok cuts his finger on the jagged edge of a rock that he has to remove from the dirt, and they have to spend another few minutes cleaning and bandaging the wound because Kihyun doesn’t like blood and the last thing he needs is his boyfriend getting an infection while they’re meant to be enjoying their week away from all the noise.

The second tent goes up faster, and with no incidents to be had.

When they get to the third tent, however, they realize there’s a little problem.

“…who packed the tents?” Kihyun turns to the three younger boys who are simultaneously playing Pokémon Go while they chew on kimbap. At first everyone’s quiet, because Kihyun’s tired and he’s kind of sick of dealing with this shit. Because he knows exactly who packed the tents, and his gaze slowly shifts to Jooheon who is looking far too intently at his phone, as if it’s about to burst into flames. “Jooheon?”

Flinching a little, Jooheon peers up at Kihyun and gives him the widest grin in his arsenal. “I did, hyung. Why? What’s wrong?”

Flashing a warm smile, Kihyun crouches in front of the three and peers at Jooheon’s phone curiously. “Wow, so you found a Growlithe? That’s cool. Did you remember to get extra balls and bag space before we left?”

“Yep, that was the first thing I did! And I’ve got stacks of incense and lucky eggs too, for when I want to hatch or evolve something!” Tone changing to one of excitement, Jooheon forgets all about the fact that Kihyun is getting him exactly where he wants him.

“So, you remembered to stock up for an app on your phone,” slowly Kihyun’s tone changes and Jooheon realizes his mistake immediately. “But you couldn’t remember to check the tents to make sure the poles had been put back after they were replaced? We’ve only got two tents to sleep in, Jooheon. You’re lucky Hoseok and I don’t mind crashing in the back of the van, or we’d be in trouble.”

Jooheon’s features fall, and he offers a small, sheepish smile. “Sorry hyung. I forgot. There was a Ponyta just down the street and I know I should’ve done it but I haven’t caught one yet and I just… went to catch it and by the time I got back you guys had them packed and I’d….”

He trails off when Kihyun’s look turns dark, and then immediately drops his gaze back to his phone because when Kihyun looks like that, it’s better to just let him be angry and not make it worse. Eventually, Kihyun huffs and stomps back to the tents, where Hoseok and Hyunwoo are busy packing up the third and unusable one.

“Ki hyung is scarier than a spearow on a bad day…”

 

*** 

 

** Hey look! A Magikarp! **

 

Somehow, the boys manage to get through the next two days without much incident. Hoseok and Kihyun spend most of their time working on one of their many songs together in the back of the van while the others wander around the campsite to hatch their eggs. On the third day, Hoseok decides they all need to get up and do something that doesn’t require much thought, so somehow they all vote on fishing.

Fifteen minutes later, Hoseok and Kihyun are trailing after the others, both keeping a careful eye on Jooheon and Hyungwon as they swap between staring at their phones and making sure they don’t trip on anything, but soon enough they’re at the river and it’s not so much of an issue anymore.

Until Jooheon, who’s carrying the fishing poles over his shoulder, decides to wander out a little further than necessary. “Hey, guys. I found a really high level magikarp! Look at its combat power, it’s nearly 600. Imagine the Gyarados that will evolve from that!”

“Jooheon, be careful. You’re going to slip, and drop your phone. Or the rods. Or both!” Kihyun calls from the bank, already regretting the entire camping trip. Next time someone suggest it, he’s going to block his ears and make kissy faces at Hoseok until they stop.

Jooheon glances up mid swipe of a ball, no doubt in the midst of catching said magikarp, and turns to head back to shore. Unfortunately, the river’s deeper and faster this time of year, and one wrong step has Jooheon slipping and tumbling backwards. With a shout of alarm, Kihyun, Hoseok and Hyunwoo all lunge for Jooheon and the fishing rods. Somehow they manage to drag the boy’s sorry, wet ass out of the river, but the fishing rods (that Hoseok paid for) are long gone.

“Shit, I ran out of Great Balls...”

_Just two more days, Kihyun. Two more days. You can do it…_

 

***

 

** Attack of the Squirrels! **

 

Day four of the trip goes better than Kihyun expects, and though he’s quite relaxed and happy to be spending time with the boys away from their responsibilities and jobs, part of him is more than ready to be out of the green and back in his nice warm bed with Hoseok. With privacy. And with that nice smelling shampoo that he owns.

He’s curled up in the back of the van, taking a nap to avoid the heat that’s decided to drip down from the burning ball of death and suffering he likes to call the sun, when the shouts and screams start. Fuzzy and a little disoriented, somehow he manages to clamber out of the van and onto two feet just in time to see a brown blur smack Hyungwon in the back of the head.

“…why are squirrels attacking you, Hyungwon?” Rubbing one eye, Kihyun appraises the situation carefully. There are nuts flying from all angles, though they’re aimed specifically at Hyungwon, Jooheon and Minhyuk. “They’re generally peaceful creatures…”

Hyungwon ducks to avoid another hit and leaps for the van for protection, just as Jooheon and Minhyuk clamber into the backseat. Kihyun blinks at the three of them before he too climbs into the van, closing the back door as Hyunwoo and Hoseok manage to shoo the squirrels away with a few strategically thrown nuts aimed for the trees.

“Explain.”

“Well you see—”

“Hyungwon and I were—”

“Jooheon decided to—”

“One at a time!” Kihyun shoves his hand over Hyungwon’s mouth to shut him up as he yells at the other two. “Let me guess. You guys were hunting Pokémon, and someone disturbed a squirrel’s home and there are probably babies up in the trees and they decided to scare you off with nuts. One of you probably threw something at them to get them to leave you alone, and then that’s when they attacked…?”

Jooheon’s eyes widen, and then he grins. “Wow, hyung. How did you know? I was trying to catch a Gloom, and I bumped into a really skinny tree and somehow knocked a squirrel out. Crazy, huh?”

Kihyun groans and covers his face with his hand. “I swear to god… Look, they’re gone. Just.. we’ve only got two more nights here, just… try not to piss off any more animals.”

 

***

 

** Regret**

 

Jooheon winces as the van rocks slightly, the closed doors doing absolutely nothing to block out the moans that filter from the back. He turns away from the vehicle and stares at the blazing fire with a look of utter horror on his features.

“I can’t even play music… Hoseok hyung confiscated my phone. It’s in there. Right now. Getting defiled just being in the same space as that…”

Hyunwoo has to bite back his snicker of amusement before he tugs his phone out of his pocket. He swipes through to his music apps, and then opens one of his favorite songs before turning the volume up loud. After a moment, just when they think everything is okay, Kihyun’s voice pierces the air with a loud cry that makes Hyungwon and Jooheon flush with embarrassment.

‘ _I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was!’_

Jooheon starts singing extremely loudly, fingers shoved in his ears as he all but screeches to keep from hearing the two elder males having sex in the back of the van. It doesn’t take much longer, not until Kihyun’s crying out again, for the other males to join in. At this point, Hyunwoo is red from attempting not to laugh because he knows exactly what’s going on, but he joins in on the laughter because it’s quite fun regardless. By the time they finish, Hoseok and Kihyun have stopped and everything is quiet. Breathing out in relief, Jooheon flops down next to Hyungwon and eyes his phone curiously. “Hey… you found a Gloom. Sweet.”

* * *

Hoseok chuckles as he leans over Kihyun to peer out the window. “I think they fell for it, Ki.” Grinning, Kihyun shifts and kisses Hoseok’s jaw before sliding his arms around the other’s body. “Good. Little shits have ruined my week with their damned Pokemon antics. It’s good to get them back. Especially to hear Jooheon screeching so much.” Snorting to himself, Hoseok lays back down and folds his arms behind his head. “And to think, all it took was a little van rocking and fake moaning to get them to start singing the theme song. You’re evil. No wonder I love you.” 

 

 

 


End file.
